Memories of Mary Alice Brandon 2
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: Alice and Jasper visit the asylum...Please read and review..


**This is a sequel to Memories of Mary Alice Brandon. There is one more coming up;) **

**Memories of Mary Alice Brandon 2**

Drive back to Cullen house:

Alice let out a sigh of happiness. It was like letting out your steam in a second.

"I had a _great _time! Thank you so much."

Jasper smiled to himself.

"Me too." He said simply.

"I loved your little act with the gazebo. Did you do that knowing you would get the kiss?"

"Yes and because I wanted to make you happy again."

"So sweet." Alice smiled at him.

"That's me."

Alice giggles.

"Drive a _little _slower. For our sake."

"What do I get?"

They were both smiling, replaying their little scene before they arrived.

"Maybe….a…..little….." she was leaning in with each word like before, while tracing his lips also like before.

"Hug?"

"Maybe.." he tapped his chin.

"But I'm expecting something more like…."

"This." He steals a quick kiss.

They both laughed.

The house came in site.

They took off their seatbelts and Jasper held her door.

Before Alice's feet could touch the ground, he scooped her up spun her around once.

Instead of going through the front door, he went around the back.

When she opened her mouth to question, he put a finger on her lips.

Playfully, she tried to bite it, but he moved his finger just in time.

He raised her head to his and planted his lips on hers.

When her eyes widened and her eyebrows rose he let out a chuckle but otherwise did not let her speak.

Then he finally pulled his mouth back to say,

"We're going the back way."

"_We're going the back way?_ That's why all this secrecy?"

He laughed.

When they reached the back, Jasper suddenly put her down hastily and instead put his arm around her waist.

She gave him a questioning look.

He nodded toward Edwards room.

Bella and Edward were sitting on his couch.

Edward's eyes met Jasper's then Alice's and he raised an eyebrow.

Then he stifled a laugh.

They slipped into the shadows.

Bella noticed and turned around but Alice and Jasper slid into the shadows and laughed at Bella's confusion.

While Bella was looking around, Edward was shaking his head in disbelief.

Jasper rushed Alice into the house before she could throw something at Edward and blow their cover.

But she managed to stick her tongue out at him and send him a small message through her thoughts.

_As if you don't do that half the time she's here._

She added a smug smile.

**Three hours later…**

They went to Jasper's room and Jasper pulled Alice on his lap as they sat on his bed.

Alice spoke quietly.

"I was thinking… Well I want to visit another place….. I got the directions."

She pulled out a piece of paper.

He looked at the directions.

"The Asylum? Are you sure?"

Alice nodded slowly.

"When do you want to go?"

She grinned and gave him a hug.

"Lets go _right now!_"

"I'll get the car. Its raining."

"I'll be waiting." She whispered even though it would take half a second.

They shared a quick peck and he left.

She heard her cars familiar purr and skipped down the stairs.

Suddenly she was in Jasper's arms and he was carrying her down into the car and she giggled.

She cuddled up to him and watched the tiny drops of rain melt onto her window.

They chit-chatted the whole way there and often stole kisses.

They drove almost 5 hours and then the asylum came into site.

It was a dark place with no windows. Every inch of the place was filled with dirt and grime.

Alice took Jasper's hand tightly. If she was holding a human's hand it would crumble to dust. He took her around the waist and she felt comforted.

They entered into the rotting main room.

Everything was crumbling.

Everything was deserted too.

No sound of a beating heart anywhere.

They slipped into the hallway.

They passed the first cell.

There was the smell of a rotting body.

They quickly passed it.

On each cell there was either writing or nothing but grime.

On one cell they found the words,

NO INNOCENCE

NO JUSTICE

NO FREEDOM

NO LIFE

'LIFE' was written in blood.

They passed five more cells when Alice suddenly stood rigid and stopped.

She squeezed Jasper's hand and took a deep breath.

She turned to face it.

There it was.

Etched in black letters were,

_**Mary Alice Brandon**_

_**Cell # 37**_

The door was open a crack.

She put a shaky hand on the door but Jasper gave her an _Are you sure? _Look.

She nodded confidently.

But on the inside she was burning to shreds.

Jasper must've noticed this because he gave her a concerned look and squeezed her reassuringly.

She pretended not to notice.

She pushed the door open and it creaked horribly.

Just like when they visited her old house, memories flooded through her.

An image of her in her human form, when she was groveling on the floor screaming but that was as far as Alice would let the flash-backs go.

She stifled a yell.

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Her hands were covering her ears and her head was bowed.

Alice saw a flicker of emotion across Jasper's face before he wiped it clean of all emotion.

Shock and concern.

She was surprised he wasn't afraid.

She also didn't realize that she was in his arms and he was soothing her.

A wave of calm.

She still couldn't bear to look into her cell, afraid that she might see something she was frightened of.

But it would nag at the back of her mind so she slowly and uncertainly opened her eyes.

A grimy floor with dirt and dust, two chains in a corner as if they were placed as a precaution, and the two things that bothered her so much she could just yell in frustration:

Dry blood-her blood, splattered on the floor in drops and in some places, piles.

A wall- _pieces _of a wall hanging in places with a huge gaping hole.

She stared at the huge hole and could scarcely make out a human shape.

She felt like laughing and crying and screaming at the same time…but she settled for sighing.

Alice couldn't feel the usual emotion that Jasper used to calm her down.

She took a glance at Jasper out of the corner of her eyes.

His face was bewildered and shocked.

She walked over to the biggest pool of dried blood—her blood and could make out the shape of her head.

She took a breath that was more like a gasp.

A memory swirled around her….

She was in rags and she was screaming..

There was blood on the corner of her mouth…

She kept on screaming as if there was an invisible button that said 'Scream' was being turned on….

Alice went back to reality.

She honestly couldn't stand this much longer…..

"We should go.." she said nervously.

Jasper's mouth was slightly parted but he nodded.

He helped her up from the floor and she buried her face in his chest as they walked, afraid that she would set off in hysterics.

They walked back to her car and she got back in the passenger seat.

But she leaned in and gave Jasper a big hug.

"Thank you.." she said softly.

He stroked her cheek softly.

"Anytime."

She managed a slight smile before she brought his lips to hers.

She took one glance at the asylum that had trapped her soul and they sped off into the distance with the sunset keeping watch over them…

**A big thanks to all the people who favorite, read, and reviewed my story.**

**I hope you guys liked this sequel.**

**There will be one more coming up and to all the people who reviewed I will send you a message when the third one is out.**

**-AliceJazz4eternity**


End file.
